Only one of her kind
by SneacyCat
Summary: Bermuda has an daughter! She gets into middle of a battle scene where Vongola Primo is fighting. She gets frozen and is not melted until Vongolas 10th generation. What will Tsuna do when he finds her in the woods without her having any memory!
1. Chapter 1:Where it all begun

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm so exited to see where it goes. Also note that english is not my mother tongue so don't mind my grammar mistakes... and please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where it all begun

It was sunny day at Italy on the 14th century, the apple trees were starting to have the most juicy apples and there was a cool breeze going through the city, but Bermuda knew that it was calm before storm**...**

Bermuda was walking araound his home town till' he saw his belowed Marie picking up the apples from her mothers garden. Maries long golden yellow curly hair was flowing in the wind while she tried to keep her straw hat on her head thet it wouldn't fly away whit the wind. Bermuda would remember this day for the rest of his life.

Bermuda was that time a honest farmer at age of 32 at the island of Sicily and was supposed to get married whit Marie in two weeks. Even though Bermuda got to fight often he would try to avoid it for his loved one and because of that he would get beaten quiet often. Marie in the other hand was from a noble family that lived in a castle in the towns highest point. Many people said that the castles garden was one of the most beautiful gardens in the whole earth and some even thought it as one of the seven wonders of the world, that beautiful it was. But now Bermuda had met Marie at the garden and he tried to compliment her the best way that he ever could. But before he could say anything he catches Maries stray hat which she just had loosen grab of.

''Thanks Bermuda...'' Marie said blushing a little  
''You have a very beatiful dress today dear.'' Bermuda said little shyly while returning the hat  
''Thank you Bermuda. I got it from my mother. She said that I could wear this today as there is some royals coming to pay a visit'' Marie told gently striking her pure white dress which had golded trimmings and red bows Marie was also wearing beautiful bracelet made from gold which had some topazes and rubies, necklace of the same kind and earrings too ''She also gave me one of her jewelery set. See!''  
''You shure are really trying to make an impression today.'' Bermuda praises her '' Would I be able to see the quests as your future husband?''  
''Shure! I'll just have to get mothers approval... You know how she.'' Marie said ''Come whit me to see her. Pleeeeease~'' She bended when Bermuda looked her little bit weird  
''Alright then.'' Bermuda agreed  
Then the two of them went into the castle through the front door.

The entrance hall was magnificent! Bermuda would never get used to such royalty.  
The hall was at least 60 foots tall, there was pillars made from marble and they were decorated by figures such as angels, flowers and such. There was also gold trimmings around the pillars. Other things that were standing out was marble floor and strips made from granite on it leading the way to different parts of the castle. There was absolutely no furniture but there was something that would not go unnoticed. The biggest and most beautiful chandelier that Bermuda had ever seen. It was made from gold and silver with crystals or diamonds hanging from it. That Bermuda would never know.

As the couple was walking on the red carpet leading to upwards leading stairs Bermuda checked the two rooms on the sides of the main hall. Hall in right was roundish, maybe oval and there was a circle in the middle made from black stone, a stone that he had never seen, pillars like in the main hall but less decorative. There was also a balcony up in the room and fencing equipment. It was clear that hall was used to practice sword fighting. But the room in the left was more decorative. There was a warm colored carpet and lot of couches and chairs and something that looked like dining table. Maybe for tea parties? But as they reached the staircase Maries mother was already coming down the stairs.  
''Well Marie? How was your apple picking today?'' She asked  
''Oh... It was fine. I almost lost my hat but Bermuda rescued it!'' Marie said blushing a little  
''Is that so! Well you are so kind aren't you Bermuda?'' She asks  
''Guess I am... But you are the best to compliment here err... Mrs?'' Bermuda asks  
''You should already remember your loved ones surname! You are so absent-minded!'' She basically yells  
''Come on mom! You should be more friendly to my to be husband!'' Marie says angrily  
''Fine. It's Mrs von Vichtenstein for you!'' She finally answers after a bit of considering  
Could you believe that they have this conversation every other week or so?  
''Alright Mrs von Vichenstein. We would like to tal...'' Marie pulls Bermuda aside before he could finish his sentence and whispers ''Let me handle this''  
''Yes?'' Mrs von Vichenstein asks  
''N-Nothing.'' he falters out  
''Mom could I speak to you?'' Marie asks  
''Surely. What's the problem?'' Mrs von Vichenstein questions  
''Well could we talk in private?'' Marie ask  
''Surely. Maybe in my bed room?'' Mrs von Vichenstein suggests  
''Good. Shall we go then? Marie rushes her mother  
''What about me?'' Bermuda whines  
''Well my brother is starting his fencing practice soon so have a round whit him?'' Marie suggest  
This was more than fine with Bermuda as after he had started seeing Marie around age of 10 he had taken fencing practices whit her brother and grew to enjoy it a lot. And it was not like regular fencing as there was larger variety of weapons available.

Bermuda enterd the roundish room with black circle on the floor to wait Maries brother Michael. It didn't take too long for Michael to arrive with his butler and fencing teacher Karl and when he did a exited smile came to his face when he saw bermuda  
''Well I am getting a treat today!'' Michael said knowing that only one in town to match his fighting skills was bermuda  
''Yeah I suppose... Thought that I could come as Marie had something to talk with your mother.'' Said Bermuda without telling the whole truth  
''It's still good that you stopped by. I almost never get to have a nice fight around these days as you are working or with Marie.'' Michael complained  
''Well now I'm here! What is the plan for today?'' Bermuda asks  
''So as you are here I'll make it more intresting! Hmmm... how bout' 'free to choose'?'' Michel suggests  
''Shure!'' Bermuda answers knowing that it is his and probably Michels favorite modes  
''Alright! Pick a weapon!'' Michel makes Bermuda to choose  
''Hmm... I'll make this short.'' Bermuda says picking up his favorite weapon: A chain with blade tip on its end, of course dulled  
''I see... Then I'll take these!'' Michel thinks a little before choosing a mid long spear and one handed sword, and again dulled

Then the fight starts! Bermuda wraps the chain around his hand and throws it towards Michel as he rushes towards Bermuda. Michel avoids the blade tip and gets to hitting distance of Bermuda trying to stab Bermuda. Bermuda wraps thechain around the spear and hits Michel to his stomach with elbow. Michel bended down a little from the hits force whilst Bermuda took the chain and pulled it backwards making now on the floor lying blade tip fly towards the back of Michel just and just avoids the tip which bermuda graps and starts to rotate the chain before throwing it of again. Michel barely avoids it again and then throws the spear towards Bermuda. Bermuda avoids and pulls the tip back to his hand and then they both rush towards each other. Bermuda puts the blade tip on Michaels throath and Michael puts his sword on Bermudas stomach.  
''It's a draw then'' Bermuda says  
''Yep! It was fun.'' Michael tells happily ''Let's do this again sometime soon!''  
''Shure!'' Bermuda answers while wiping of the sweat that had formed on his forehead  
''Bermuda?'' Michael ask  
''Yes?'' Bermuda tells him back quickly  
''You hungry?'' Michael ask while also wiping his sweat  
''Now that you mention it yes.'' Bermuda tells as soon as his stomach growls  
''Hahahaha!'' Michael laughs almost hysterically ''You can't hide it! Come on let's go to kitchen.''

While Bermuda and Micheal had their fight Marie and her mother had a little fight over Bermuda coming to the dinner party.

''But mom~'' Marie said innocently  
''NO! I won't be embarrassed because of him again.'' said Mrs von Vichenstein  
''But he will not cause any trouble...'' Marie said almost whispering whilst looking away from her mother  
''Look at me when you talking to me! And what do you mean he won't cause any trouble! He always comes in with muddy clothes tells tasteless jokes or has bad manners like eating with his hands or something like that! And he cannot tolerate wine and still drinks it a lot!'' Mrs von Vichenstein complains  
''Fine! This is then the last time you see me!'' Marie yells while practically running out of her mother room to her own room to pack her most precious things. She only packed some of her clothes and accessories and money, lots of it. After that she left to find her beloved Bermuda. First she checked the training room where Karl was cleaning the mess (Bermuda and Michael had destroyed lots of stands while fighting). Karl told that they had gone to kitchen. So there Marie went. The kitchen was humble with dirt floor and some fire used ovens, stoves and some wooden tables. She saw Bermuda and Michael on the other side of the room and ran to hug Bermuda.  
''What is this fo...'' Bermuda tried to ask until Marie kissed him  
''We are leaving this town tonight...'' Marie whispered so quietly so that only Bermuda could hear it while her eyes were tearing up  
''Wow! Straight to the business!'' Michael said  
''Bye, Brother.'' Marie said just loud enough for Michael to hear it.  
''Wait! What!  
Then Marie grabbed Bermudas hand and they ran of to leave Michael thinking what the heck just happened.

''What you mean were leaving the town tonight?'' Bermuda asks shocked  
''I mean were getting away from this town as quick as we can!'' Marie said having little sadness, but mostly animosity in her tone  
''What! Why?'' Bermuda asks this time panicking a little  
''I can't stand my mother anymore!''  
''Well that's a reason I can understand... But not with you! You love your mother!'' Bermuda shouts  
''Well that was before moments ago until I found out that she hates you! So we're leaving!'' Marie said firmly  
''Well... I can't change your mind so it's okay with me.'' Bermuda said after accepting the fact the Marie now hated her mother  
''Really? I'm so relieved...'' Marie said with a tone like a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders  
''Why?'' Bermuda asks  
''Well I thought that you would like to stay here...'' Marie says little embarrassed  
''No need to worry! I'll do anything for you!'' Bermuda says confidently ''Lets just go to my house to pack rest of our things''  
''Yeah!'' Marie accepts  
Then they go to stables to take two horses to ride on ride to Bermudas little farm where he packs some clothes and family valuables to go with him.  
After that put a fire on Bermudas little hut to show that hey had really left and started riding towards seashore cabin built for Marie. That trip took them three days, lots of time to talk and had to stop for a few times to replenish their food loads but otherly the trip went smoothly.

When they arrived to the wooden cabin it was nothing big to Marie who has used to live in huge buildings but it was quiet huge for Bermuda. It was made in the front from wooden logs and pillars rest of it was to carved inside the wall as the house was on the side of a cliff. Inside the little furniture was covered with blankets which Bermuda and Marie slept in... Well not really slept but had a hot night in. The next day they went to the nearby town to get some groceries and lucky to them Bermuda got a small job from a farm. He would get meat and wheat and other things like east or something... Next three months passed quickly and lovingly doing something 'adults only' almost every night.

Then they noticed that Maries stomach had stomach had started to swell and they knew what it was. Marie was pregnant! They both were overjoyed about it so that they rushed to the nearby village to get married and that they did. Bermuda got Maries surname: von Vichenstein. Then this newly married couple lived their lives for the next six months till' it was time to give birth. They called a local 'secret' doctor to help with it as neither one of them knew anything about it. There was lot of screaming, blood and in the end total quiet.  
Marie was dead!  
''NO!'' Was the only thing that Bermuda could get out from his mouth  
''We got to save the baby at least... It's a girl'' said doctor handing over little baby which was calm and silent  
''Get out...'' Bermuda said quietly and with kind of scary tone  
After the doctor got out of the building Bermudas anger started to grow. When the anger reached the certain point black, inky flames started forming around Bermuda.  
Then the flames were unleashed destroying almost everything inside their house. As bermuda started walking toward the out door which were exploded open and the doors were in pieces. Before he could reach the doorway he hard a low growling voice behind him.  
''**We can't let you do anything reckless!**''Said the mysterious voice  
''Why?'' asked Bermuda spitting the word out turning around to face a man with black clothes chains around his body and wrapped with bandages and top hat  
''**Because you have the rare flame of 8th element. And it requires us the upholders of mafia laws tell you three things.**'' the mysterious man told  
''Well what?'' Bermuda asks little curiously  
''**First you can't use the flame to kill anybody. Second if you do that well have to imprison you or kill you. And as third you can join us to give more meaning to your almost meaningless life.**''  
Bermuda listened the man thought a little and then asked ''Why do you think that I don't have almost none meaning in my life?'' Then the man pointed Marie and then the baby and said ''**You have lost your most beloved one of yours but you have something from her and I guess that you had already decided a name for her?**''  
First Bermuda hesitated a little but then said ''Her name will be Ventendiciatto von Vichenstein for short Venten.''  
''**That is good name for one whose father killed her mother.**'' Man says  
''What do you mean!'' Bermuda yells  
''**Only ****few selected ones have the 8th element flame and those who have it are cursed to live endless life until killed by somebody another and because of the curse their children will not live and neither those who try to give birth. But that is an exception.**'' Man tells Bermuda  
''What do you mean with that?'' Bermuda asks  
''**She is a hybrid between us cursed ones and humans that means she probably has the flame but will not live an endless life. She might have some special abilities too as this has never happened before. This is also a one reason why we want you to join us.**'' The man tells  
''Well what are the others?'' Bermuda asks  
''**You have extraordinarily strong flames and strong sense of justice and you go with laws.** **you could be our organisations second in command. Well?'' **Man asks  
''Only in one condition.'' Bermuda says  
''**What would that be?**'' Man asks  
''Your organisation will be called the Vindice now on.'' Bermuda demands  
''**Very well.**'' Man agrees and then asks ''**This way please.**'' Black portal appears  
They both go through it and then they were in one instant in front of Vindices prison which Bermuda named Vendicare prison

* * *

**A/N****: Woosh! That was fun! Hope you liked it and I wanted to make this first chapter long to give a little background to our main charter Venten and also to Bermuda.  
PS: leave a review if you don't mind **


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen time

**A/N:** **Alright! Time for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Frozen time

It was now early 17th century and Venten was training with her father Bermuda in Vendicare prisons secret training room. Today it was brute fist fighting.  
Venten was now physically 16 years old but had been living since the middle of 14th century. So about 150 years. That was one of her specialty. Bermuda and the other Vindice had received he clear pacifier as Bermuda had the master pacifier so he will be in baby form and others lower class pacifiers so they didn't change anywhere.

Venten had grown rather nice looking. She had dark black hair which was reaching her hip and were little curly from the tips. She had extraordinary eyes! They would change by her mood. Usually they were clear silvery as she is very calm but would turn fiery red when angry those times she couldn't control herself or black when sad. Her favorite colors were red, black and golden yellow. These colors showed very clearly with what she would wear whether it was long black dress with red stripes or yellow shirt with red pants or mini skirt. She didn't wear top hats, robes and bandages like other vindice and made all of her clothes by her self. She also was determined about not being part of the vindice altrough she had the 8th element flame but that was only the surface. She had something that she would not tell to anybody. She had a new type of flame within her. She could not test it out without revealing herself and getting into some kind of tests but she felt it inside her as a warm friendly feeling something that she thought she could not live without. That strong it was.

The fist fight was faster than the normal human eye could see. Bermuda and Venten were exchanging hits like crazy. Bermuda had a slight advantage in size which was also a disadvantage as he is as small as a baby and also in experience.  
''You seem a little sloppy Venten.'' Bermuda muses  
''Really?'' Venten asked while throwing insanely fast and strong kick towards Bermuda which he avoided by jumping onto her leg and there jumping toward her trying to puch her into the stomach  
''Yes. You seem to be in your own world today you lack concentration.'' Bermuda said while Venten avoided Bermudas punch and grabbed his hand and throwed him towards the wall  
''Well yeah... I just have been thinking about something...'' Venten mused whilst gliding towards Bermuda who elegantly had landed to wall and there jumped towards Venten  
''I'd like to know what you're thinking.'' Bermuda says while rotating to throw a upward kick for Venten  
''Really?'' Venten wonders while blocking Bermudas kick by crossing her hands over her head  
''Yes.'' Bermuda tells while avoiding Ventens downward kick where she made back flip.  
''OK! So I was thinking to go outside for my 154th birthday tomorrow!'' Venten tells to Bermuda exited  
''By all means if you wish so.'' Bermuda agrees whilst they start to exchange kicks and punches  
''Alright!'' Venten says losing her concentration and getting a punch in her stomach  
''Well I think its enough for today'' Bermuda muses to his coughing daughter who has bended for pain. Then he said walking towards the door ''You are free to leave tomorrow morning and I except you to be back for dinner.''  
''Sure dad!'' Venten said looking smiling her father walking away

Next morning Venten took a really long bath and wore her favorite dress really really light yellow dress with light red string as braces and black lining on the bottom of the dress. She also put the jewelry that his father had given her long ago saying '_This was your mothers favorite jewelry set. I hope you use them on significant days like your birthdays._'' (A/N: This jewelry is the same as in last chapter which Marie kept on in the beginning)  
Then Venten walked to her kitchen and ate some light breakfast as she planned to go out to eat something. She summoned the 8th element flame and jumped through it to arrive in a forest near to one of her favorite town Venice!

She went to the city and took a ride on gondola to middle of the town to her favorite restaurant. She had gone there for the last ten years on her every single birthday. The sweets shop was called **gelato senza dolce **(Straight translation of gelatos sweets I quess). They sold this cooled, soft, sweet tasting thing named by their surname gelato. She ate three of her favorites: strawberry, blueberry and blackberry. She couldn't get enough of em! Then he went to get some of towns best spaghetti. Then it was about noon. '_Time to go shopping_' Venten muses to herself. First she heads to the local market and buys lot of trinkets like figurines and glass marbles and such. Then she found the cloth store and bought a lot of yellow, black, red, and some other colored cloths. She had bought so much that she had to go to narrow valley and throw all the stuff through the 8th element flame to her room. After that she thought about looking around the town. She lost the time and didn't notice how fast time had gone until the sun started to set ''Shoot! Dad will be angry if I don't make it back in time!'' She curses while trying to find a place where to go through the portal but couldn't find a place because a festival was starting so she thought it was best to go back to the forest where nobody could bother her. Luckily she had wondered near to the city line which was close to the forest. When she reached the forest and a opening she was shocked. There was a huge fight taking place there!

Venten noticed a little boy in the middle of the fight crouching and holding his head down. She thought herself that '_I have to save that kid_.' and rushes into middle of a chaos. Avoiding all kinds of projectiles and knocking out people in her way she finally gets to the boy she notices that it's a doll and then she was surrounded by dozens of people! Rushing all together forwards Venten she was overpowered by them. Then Venten knowing she was overpowered she uses her flames blasting all of the men away from her. Silence... It was complete silence. Venten only stood there her eyes turned red until wind came by and bringing seven men with it. The one with orange eyes, blonde hair and flame burning in his forehead said ''Thank you for taking them out. My name is Giotto. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions. Is it okay?'' Giotto introduces himself while Venten stares him blankly  
''What is your name?'' Giotto asks _*Silence*  
_''What family you are from?'' Giotto questions her again *Silence*  
''Hey! Answer to him!'' man with red hair shouts while Venten silently turns her sight to him giving the man a gasp  
''Now now G. Calm down.'' the other man wearing a white robe and from Ventens mind silly hat which she chuckled in her mind  
''Who are you to command me Ugetsu?'' G said  
''You should let Giotto to handle this to the extreme, G.'' man with priest outfit muses to G  
''Let me be Knuckle!'' G shouts  
''You wanna fight about it to the extreme!'' Knuckle yelled starting a fight with G where Ugetsu went to calm them both down  
''Nufufufu... Maybe she hold some valuable information from other families'' Man with, at least from Ventens mind, funny looking pineapple hair said ignoring the fight in the background  
''Maybe she is not from any family Daemon.'' Giotto suggest  
''Nufufu... I doubt it. Look at all these corpses lying around!'' Daemon shows around the field  
''I'll just handcuff her and we can question her in the mansion'' Man with straight black jacket and blonde hair said  
''Fine Alaude. I guess it will be no harm...'' Giotto agrees after thinking little  
''Alright then.'' Alaude said taking out his handcuffs and announced ''I'll go seize her now!''  
''Is this all necessary?'' asked the green haired guy  
''I don't know Lampo...'' Giotto admits while watching Alaude running forwards Venten.

As Alaude reaches the red eyed Venten he asks ''Easy or the hard way?''  
Venten still stays silent. ''Fine then.'' Alaude agrees and curves behind her to handcuff her but instead receives a punch directed to his face which he just and just avoids it. ''What the...!'' Alaude wonders while Giotto and others watch them stunned. Even G and Knuckle had stopped fighting to see Alaude getting a kick in to the stomach and hard elbow hit in the neck. All of them were quiet until Daemon took a step forward and said ''Nufufufufu... I'll get this''  
''Be careful!'' Giotto shouts now frontwards running Daemon who replies ''Sure!''  
First thing Daemon did was drawing his scythe and then swing it towards her and get a punch into the stomach. Venten soon discovered it to be an illusion and Daemon standing right behind her and his scythe on her throat. ''Nufufufu... Mission accomplished. She was weaker than I thought'' Daemon chuckles before for his surprise Venten was right behind him to throw a hand chop to his neck. This time it wasn't an illusion. She knew it! Then before anybody could do anything she straightened her hand and shot a ball of 8th element flame into the middle of Giotto and his guardians which exploded in a tremendous force. Only one that was able to avoid the explosion was Giotto who had jumped upwards. The other four went flying.

''YOU!'' Giotto snapped and flew forwards Venten trying to throw a punch which Venten took to her hand and pulled him more towards her to hit him with a elbow strike. Giotto tried to block it but the force of the strike catapulted him away with huge speed. Venten glided towards Giotto taking a choke grap from his throath and pushing him onto a tree so that Giotto couldn't move. Giotto couldn't do anything but choke. When Venten had holded Giotto exactly 36,54 seconds Giottos flames started to flicker and before Venten could notice her hands started to freeze. She took a step backwards and coated herself in the flames as the ice kept spreading. Giotto could only watch horrified as she was getting more and more in the ice. Then Ventens eyes turned black and tears started to flow from her eyes as the flames around her disappeard and she apologizes ''I'm sorry...'' until she disappearad teleporting through her flames to another location. ''What was with her?'' Giotto wonders before starting to gather his friends to give them medical treatment.

Ventens mind was so out of place that she didin't know where she would appear! Then she reached her destination. It was under some kind of a building she could only see a little of light through a crack and some wooden pillars and clouds... Venten didin't knew where she was and that was all she had time to observe until the ice reaced her had. Venten went to a deep deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So in the next chapter we finally get to the modern era and the story can get to it's full speed! Hope it wasn't boring...  
PS: Leave a review if you don't mind  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The search

**A/N: Alright! Here we go again. Gonna make this chapter more emotional.  
Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The search

After Venten had frozen and didin't come back home Bermuda got worried. Finding all her daughters buyings from her room but not her Bermuda went looking for her from her favourite places; Peak of mount everest, valleys of Alps and finally Venice. All Bermuda could find was battle scene from nearby forest of Venice! Raiding through the scene searching some clues he found something. His daughters earring! 'Possibly fallen down from her while battling' Bermuda thought trying to find something more leads. He then found a small piece of something black inky coloured crystal like item and a emblem. In the emble said Vongola!

Bermuda boiled from anger thinking that this family had kidnapped his daughter. Bringing up his flames and jumping through it to a room with warm colours.  
When he looked around he noticed someone sitting behind a desk made from oak. The man had stopped writing and looked shock the little baby sized Bermuda.

''Who the hell are you?'' Giotto asked  
''None of your business!'' Bermuda shouted flying on the desk and grapping Giotto from his shirt and pulling Giotto towards him  
''I wan't to know who is this familys boss.'' Bermuda showed the emblem to Giotto  
''That would be me... Why?'' Giotto asks  
''Do you know where I found this?'' Bermuda questions  
''I drop these things once I while so I don't know...'' Giotto admits scrubbing his head  
''I found it near Venice. Sounds familiar?'' Bermuda tells Giotto pulling him more closer  
''Yeah? I was there few days ago.'' Giotto agrees  
''Well then... Was there about 16 years old girl with black hair?'' Bermuda asks pulling Giotto closer again  
''Well... Yeah.'' Giotto agrees  
''Tell me everything!'' Bermuda demands  
''Shure. If you would first let go of me...'' Giotto asks  
''There! Now speak!'' Bermuda demands boiling letting go of Giotto  
''Okay. Well we saw her taking out bunch of guys in a single hit...'' Giotto starts telling while Bermuda listens carefully  
After a while Giotto finishes his story '' ...Then she said 'sorry' and disappeard...''  
''You have any proof?'' Bermuda asks  
''Here you can see that my throath is still red from the choke attempt and you seem to have that ice cryatal, right?'' Giotto says backing up his story  
''Alright. I believe you. But that doesn't mean that i have forgived you.'' Bermuda finally cools down and summons his flames and jumps through it  
''Wait I still have some questions!'' Giotto yells for nothing

Bermuda arrived to Vendicare prison to see the observation room. The observation room was a place where they could watch all over the world to find criminals and such. There was also a program that alloved the Vindice where everybody was moving. Just to be safe. But that Bermuda didin't want to know! He would run the programn so that he could find traces of 8ht element flame that would lead him to his daughter. Bermuda did find some traces but extracting the destination and source would take weeks! Evem months! But he was patient. Checking the room every day he would carry on his routines. When the program finally had ran throug he found an area where she would most likely be. Somewhere around Japan. Pin pointing was impossible. So he would search her daily. All araound Japan checking all possible hides and such. This he had done about twenty years when Bermudas boss called him.  
''So? You wished to speak with me?'' Bermuda asked just to be shure  
''**Yes. You have ****been searching your daughter for past two decades right?**'' Bermudas boss ask  
''That is correct... boss. Is there something wrong with it? Bermuda wonders  
''**Yes there is. You see it distracts you so much from your work that I am going to ban you from going to outside and to observation room.**'' the man commands  
''What! That is not true! I still do my work!'' Bermuda explains  
''**Still this is my decision and you shall obey.**'' Man says to shocked Bermuda  
''**Fine...**'' Bermuda agrees in silent as his voice turned toneless and dark as he didn't have any other reason to live  
''**So. Your voice changed.**'' man muses in silent  
''**Will I stay here now, boss?**'' Bermuda asks his head bent down  
''**If you don't mind Bermuda**.'' the man request  
Then Bermuda jumped to his bosses shoulder

(A/N I suggest you listening this while reading onwards:.com/watch?v=DbfQp21guEM)  
About 350 years later the ice around Venten had started to started to be old and fragile. A stone dropped through the crack and hit the ice making it shatter little by little releasing Venten from her icy prison. She was powerless able to do nothing just lying there doing nothing. Then she finally tilts her head and summons her 8ht element flames with all the power she has got left and sinking to it and then finally falling to a hard, cold floor. Venten knew where she was. In her fathers room! It didn't take too long until she heard footsteps outside the room closing in. Then the door opened and somebody jumped in front of her. It was Ventens father Bermuda.

''Dad?'' Venten asked powerless  
''**Yes. I was your father...**'' Bermuda said  
''What do you mean you was!'' Venten wonders in shock  
''**I** **lost my daughter long ago and made myself believe that I never had one so I am not accepting you back.**'' Bermuda explains calmly  
''But...'' Ventens eyes turned black started to tear up  
''**You can still join the Vindice if you want.**'' Bermuda suggests  
''You know how I say about that father.'' Venten tells Bermuda  
''**Then I don't have any** **choice.**'' Bermuda says rising his hand over Ventens head  
''Don't you remember our picnic when I was 50 years old?'' Venten rips out of nowhere

_**Flashback**_

''Dad...'' child Venten asks  
''Yes dear?'' Bermuda asks?  
''What kind of person mom was?'' Venten ask innocently  
''Well... she was the most kind person in the world and she was extraordinarily pretty. She would be always be calm and nice to everyone. She was smart too. And you resemble her so much.'' Bermuda tells his smiling daughter  
''I think that she was amazing!'' Venten smiles receiving a kiss to her forehead  
''That she was, dear... That she was.'' Bermuda agrees smiling back to his daughter  
''And where she is now?'' Venten asks now confused face on  
''I think that she is now one of those stars up there.'' Bermuda tries to explain to his curious daughter pointing to the night sky  
''Really? Can I go to meet her then and become a star my self?'' Venten wishes having her puppy face on  
''Now now... Wouldn't that make me sad?'' Bermuda asks  
''Why? You should come with me!'' Venten requests  
''Well only pretty girls like you can go up there and become a star. And I'm not a pretty girl.'' Bermuda jokes around  
''Well I think you are!'' Venten says knowing that her father is joking. Then they both burst laughing  
''I love you dad...'' Venten whispers hugging Bermuda  
''I love you too dear...'' Bermuda answers back holding his daughter under the clear night sky

_**End flashback**_

''**No I don't remember anything like that.**'' Bermuda answers  
''T-T-Then I guess that I will l-leave then!'' Venten says finally starting to cry heavily  
''**I can't allow that yet.**'' Bermuda says strict watching her daughters swallowed eyes  
''W-Why?'' Venten almost demands to know  
''**It's our duty not to let anybody know about our secrets so I'll have to seal your memory.**'' Bermuda explains  
''Even all the memories with you?'' Venten asks  
''**I'm only going to let you remember your name. And basic things.**'' Bermuda tells  
''WHA... Alright then'' Venten agrees still sniffing  
''**Alright then. Here I go.**'' Bermuda says injecting black flames to Ventens head  
''One last thing...'' Venten says ''I love you dad!''  
''**Fine. I'll be sending you to there where you came then... I love you too my dear. Goodbye then...**'' Bermuda muses while watching her dizzy daughter and summoning the flames and walking her through it. After the flames disappear Bermuda starts crying silently. He had only followed his bosses orders!  
(A/N And here I suggest to stop listening)

Now dizzy Venten is walking through the forest without a destination. She only walks forwards and forwards until she comes to a shrine on a peak of a slope. Then she watches around and sees a town downhill and somebody walking upwards the steps leading up the slope. She tries to walk but her body won't listen to her and she just stands there with blank white eyes. It took a while for the person to reach the top. Then Venten noticed that it was a boy with brown fuzzy hair and brown eyes. Kinda cute in her opinion but this was not the time to think anything like that only thing that she could think was 'Help' but she couldn't say it out loud. The boy didn't notice anybody when he reached the top but when he heard quiet breathing he took a while to observe his surroundings and finally noticed a girl with teared clothes and messy hair he was quiet shocked at first but then asked ''Excuse me... but who are you?'' Venten tried her hardest to get out only few words ''H-h-h...'' was all that she could do  
''What? I couldn't hear you.'' the boy complained. ''H-h-help me'' she finally got out before her body failed and collapsed ''Oh no! Oh no! I gotta get help!'' the boy rushed of to get some help. It didn't take him too long to find help. He came with a short silver haired sweating boy. That was where she finally blacked out.

When Venten finally woke up she was in a house who-knows-where and was not able to get up. She had to wait for a while to somebody show up and who else that could be than that boy. 'He probably sawed me' she thought. Then the boy rushed of and soon came back with a bowl of something that smelled so good that Venten started to drool.  
''Here. Can you eat this?'' the asked  
As Venten shook her head a little he asked ''Can you then open your mouth?'' Venten open her mouth a little obeying the boy without knowing why  
''Alright then...'' he sighed blushing a little and then took a spoonful of the soup and poured it down to Ventens mouth. He fed the whole bowl to Venten who felt now a little better ''You should now sleep.'' the boy suggested. After Venten nodded the boy left without a word and turned the lights of leaving her alone. She fall a sleep pretty quick seeing confusing dreams about her savior. After Venten woke up she could move her body so she headed out of the room and down the stairs to somewhere she thought to be a kitchen as there was lot of noises coming from there. When she opened the door. Every single person in the room started to stare her. She really had no idea where she was or who these people were!

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Hope you liked! Adding some spices to the soup now... Hope you can guess who this mysterious savior is. That's all for this time! Stay tuned! Ciao! Ciao!  
PS: Hope you leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Settling down

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support! It's getting me really getting pumped up to write this more! Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer:** **I do not own katekyo hitman reborn!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Settling down

Everybody in the kitchen stared at Venten. It took a while for her to realize that she really didin't know where she was. She freaked out unnoticeable and then tried to calm down. After a while Venten asked in Italy ''**Where am I?**'' everybody looked her funny until someone spoke back in italian  
''**Are you an Italian?**'' Venten tried to scan the room for the possible speaker but all she saw was a teenaged boy who had saved her, two adult women, two seven year olds one boy and one girl, 13 years old boy and a baby wearing a black suit and a chameleon... '_WAIT_!' Venten thought again '_A baby_ _wearing a black_ _suit? What the heck is that_ _for_?'

''**We are in Japan...**'' Somebody spoke again  
''**Who are you?**'' Venten asked confused  
''**Well just me... Reborn.**'' Reborn finally intoduced himself jumping on the top of the teenaged boy  
''**A baby!** **And we are in Japan?**'' Venten was now really confused  
''**Now It's time for you to introduce yourself to me as I introduced myself too.**'' Reborn commented  
''Alright then... My name is Ventendiciatto von Vichenstein for short just Venten'' Venten suddenly introduces herself in Japanese  
''So you can speak Japanese too?'' Reborn asked  
''Yeah I guess... But I don't seem to remember anything where I might have learned it... It just comes from my spine...'' Venten admits  
''Well then let me introduce the others for you.'' Reborn said  
''Shure!'' Venten said little exited without knowing what it was for  
''This is my student no good Tsuna for full name Tsunayoshi Sawada (A/N: now 16 years old then do the math...). Now say something!'' Reborn introduces Tsuna and and kicks to back of his head making Venten to giggle a little  
''It's a pleasure to meet you...'' Tsuna said little shy  
''Then she is our host Nana Sawada... She makes the best omeletts in the world!'' Rebern introduces Nana and whispers to Venten  
''Well how long are you going to stay Venten? Nana asks Venten whit a bright smiling face  
''I don't know...'' Venten admits  
''Alright then here is my ex-lover and master of poison cooking: Bianchi!'' Reborn shows Bianchi of  
''It's nice to get new friends... But if you even try to touch Reborn I'll make shure to end your life!'' Bianchi explains poisonously calmly  
''R-Right...'' Venten answers quietly  
''Moving on here is the ranking master Fuuta.'' Reborn introduces the small boy  
''If you want to rank something just ask me!'' Fuuta said cheered up  
''And then Ipin. The little martial artist of ours'' Reborn introduces the little chinese girl  
''It's nice to meet you Venten...'' Ipin says quietly with her Chinese accent  
''Don't forget Lambo-sama!'' The little five years old boy shouted  
''Oh yes! Sorry Lambo you're just so stupid and nothing that I forgot you! So here is the stupid cow Lambo.'' Reborn bullies Lambo  
''Lambo-sama is so great that everybody shoul notice him!'' Lambo shouted throwing granade towards Reborn which Reborn kicks back and then the granade explodes right in front of Lambo who is now flying in the sky... Everybody were silent until Venten bursted laughing  
''You guys are so hullarious!'' Venten explains wiping of tears of joy  
''Hope you can stay for brakfast?'' Nana asked  
''Of course!'' Venten agreed taking the bowl of rice and some omeletts

''So... Where do you live?'' Reborn asked  
''I... Don't know.'' Venten admits putting her head down and stopped eating  
''Really!'' Tsuna asked  
''Really... It seems that I can only remember my name, languages, history and siences...'' Venten tells all  
''Then you can stay with us!'' Nana makes an quick decision  
''Wait! But mom we are packed up already...'' Tsuna reminds Nana  
''Do you hate me?'' Venten asked Tsuna innocently  
''N-No... I just think that we don't have any space here...'' Tsuna explains embarressed  
''Well I think that I could sleep here on a futon.'' Venten tells showing a spot near the out window  
''Well bu...'' Tsuna can't finish his sentence before Reborn decides ''It's settled then!''

On the breakfast Reborn explains it to be a Saturday and he and Tsuna are going to meet some of their friends. Tsuna asked Venten to tag along so she could meet his other friends. They make the preparations (as for Ventens clothing she got to wear Nanas dress) and left out. One of Tsunas friends was outside already.  
''Good morning 10th!'' The boy shouted. He had silvery hair to length of his shoulders and green eyes. He was wearing a clothing that you would see punks wearing.  
''Oh hi Gokudera-kun.'' Tsuna replies cheerily scrubbing back of his head  
''Who is this girl? I'll blow her head of if she is threat to you!'' Gokudare says making Venten get shocked and thought to herself 'Who the hell is this guy!''  
''Gokudera... She is a friend of mine and you really aren't helping your social life with that...'' Tsuna scolds Gokudera  
''Alright then...'' Gokudera obeys  
''We should already head to the school everybody is waiting!'' Tsuna reminds checking his clock and making the all run

They run towards Namimori high without any disturbance and find some other people from the school.  
''Good morning Tsuna!'' Girl with orange hair said  
''Morning Kyoko!'' Tsuna answers the call  
''Who is this?'' Kyoko asks about Venten  
''She is a new friend of mine... Her name is Venten and will be staying on our house for the time being.'' Tsuna explains  
''OH! So she is the girl that we found from the woods to the extreme!'' Boy with spiky silver hair shouts  
''You found her in the woods?'' Kyoko asks  
''Ahaha... Yeah she was exhausted and asked for help so I went to get some help and found Ryohei running and asked him to help to carry Venten to our place...'' Tsuna explained  
''So you will be hanging out with us then today right?'' Kyoko asks Venten with a big smile  
''Yeah... I don't really have anything else to do.'' Venten agrees  
''Hope you enjoy your stay! It's really nice to meet you. I'm Yamamoto'' Yamamoto introduces himself  
''Likewise. So what are we going to do?'' Venten asks  
''We thought that we would go to shop then eat and after that to a movie. Sounds okay?'' Kyoko asks  
''Sounds fine... But what is a movie?'' Venten questions  
''You have never seen a movie?'' Kyoko asked in surprise  
''I don't know... I can't remember anything before the forest that Tsuna found me from. I though have general idea of everything but I just don't have any memory...'' Venten opens up  
''Then let us teach you everything that you want!'' Kyoko answers quickly  
''I would really like that... And it seem that I also need to get some clothes...'' Venten says accepting the help  
''Alright then let's go then! I'll help you to pick some clothes.'' Kyoko said showing Venten the way towards the shopping district

They depart from the boys and look at the shops. Testing on clothes. Venten really didn't really like them for unknown reason but she felt that it wasn't her style but got general idea of style of people. When they walked past a cloth shop Venten went inside to take a look and ideas flowed to her mind. She bought different colored cloths (mostly black, red and yellow) and told about some ideas that she had to Kyoko. Venten would make black red vertical striped long sleeved shirt and yellow skirt with blue trimming and some other things too. After Kyoko and Venten finished shopping they went to Kyokos favorite bakery to grab something sweet. Kyoko picks a chocolate cake and Venten a strawberry gelato which was made by a visiting baker from Italy. They eat chatting cheerily Kyko explaining about things whilst the gelato was making Venten feeling somewhat nostalgic. Now they went to watch the movie regrouping with the boys. The movie was quiet long so when they left it was quiet dark outside so all decided to head home.

When Venten and Tsuna arrived home about 10 o'clock Venten was so tired that she went to sleep right after getting in without eating or taking a bath. The next day went sewing clothes and chit-chatting with the kids. She also helped Nana to prepare dinner. Day flew quickly and before they knew it it was already night. After playing some board games with kids she decided to take a bath. Venten played with the bubbles in warm water and thought about the last two days. How much she friend she had gotten and the fun and joy. She smiled to herself thinking that this has been probably the best time of her life. After Venten had floated in the bath for about twenty minutes she jumped out brushed her hair and putted on her new night dress. It was pure black with red horizontal stripes. Also a night cap which was also black and it had red puffy ball on top of it. She felt a sleep quick.

Next morning Tsuna was preparing for school, putting on his school uniform and packing his school pack. When he went downstairs and noticed that Venten was not sleeping anymore so she asked his mom where she was ''Mom do you know where Venten is?''  
''Sorry Tsuna but I don't really know... All she left was this note.'' Nana answers giving Tsuna a piece of paper  
''_I made breakfast my self and headed out for some business. Hope you don't mind._'' Tsuna read out loud and commented afterwards ''Wonder where she is?''  
''Well if I were you I would concentrate on getting to school.'' Reborn reminds and made Tsuna to run and not notice a smirk on Reborns face. It's like that he knows something

Tsuna arrived to school just in time and rushed to his first class which was history. In history class he took out his books and waited for the teacher to come in. It took a while but when he came in he did an announcement ''We have a new transfer student to accompany us. Come on in and introduce your self.''  
''Ciao! My name is Ventendiciatto von Vichtenstein but just call me Ven. I come from Italy and hope to make some new friends.'' Ven introduced and made Tsunas Chin fall down to make an shocked, happy but confused face (A/N decided that here on I should call Venten Ven instead for two reasons: 1. faster to write and 2. sounds maybe a bit more femine. Alright it is a name from KH BBS but gonna go with this unless you want me to.) Teacher directed Ven to her place right next to Tsuna Tsuna asked  
''Why did you come?''  
''Well to say the truth it was Reborns idea.'' Ven admits  
''Great he is playing his games again.'' Tsuna cursed  
''What? I couldn't hear you just now.'' Ven asks  
''N-nothing.'' Tsuna rushes to say  
''Alright then! We are going to keep a surprise preparation history test for mid-terms and you should do the test to Ven okay.'' Teacher interrupts them  
''Shure!'' Ven answers flashing a smile  
''Okay you have half hours of time.'' Teacher explained

The test went okay for Tsuna. He scored 64 but he was shocked with Vens score. 100 points that is! All the teachers kept these tests and Ven scored 100 from all of the as Tsuna got average scores (not so hopeless anymore). After school Ven and Tsuna headed home and planned to slack of as Tsuna said ''No homework because of the test.''  
When they arrived to their home and walked in there was 7 people in the kitchen: Reborn, Lambo, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and a boy and a girl both with indigo pineapple hair and eye patches.  
''So, Tsuna. Hibari went already so we should go too.'' Reborn said  
''Oh yeah! Today is that day!'' Tsuna said little shocked  
''What day?'' Ven asks  
''Well... we are going to train.'' Tsuna explains  
''Train what?'' Ven asks again calm  
''Fighting...'' Tsuna admits  
''You are not joking, right?'' Ven asks  
''Tsuna. You can't avoid it forever...'' Reborn puts to middle  
''Avoid what?'' Ven asked again now little nervous  
''Alright then... Let's not round this.'' Tsuna agree with Reborn  
''Round what?'' Ven asks again now getting really curious  
''We are a mafia family. And no. I'm not joking.'' Tsuna explains and convinces to Ven who is now shocked and out of her mind for some reason

* * *

**A/N: Gaaaah! *stretching back and yawning* Sorry for not being able to upload for a while but there has been some stuff in school and my personal life. In school I have had to write my test all again because of my teacher *waving fist* and some word tests. And in personal life, to tell you I can only be 2 hours on computer a day except for weekends 6 hours. So my kendo practices have been over my time on computer and this Saturday morning was something like this  
Me: Wonder if I can finish the story today...  
Mom: We are going to go to your cousins fathers birthday party today!  
Me: *CURSES!*  
So those are few reasons why. But I finished it! Hope you enjoyed enough to leave a comment. Now I'm going to get my carrots (this is what I call treats) and go watch some anime...**


	5. Chapter 5: Exposures

**A/N**:** Hello again! It's been hectic in my life so I have not been able to write anything so hope you forgive me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

Chapter 5: Exposures

Ven was sitting on a tree trunk watching the Vongola guardians training and thinking what Tsuna had told her few weeks ago.

''We are a mafia family.'' Tsuna repeated to Vens shocked face  
''So you are criminals?'' Ven asked quiet shocked  
''Yes and no...'' Tsuna answered the question  
''What do you mean with no?'' Ven asked aked again now more serious  
''Well our aim is not to kill and not to do black market like selling drugs or something like that but to protect and help people.'' Tsuna explained  
''That doesn't sound like a mafia...'' Ven answered  
''True but it is the original goal of this family.'' Tsuna told Ven  
''What if I want to be part of it?'' Ven asked out of blue  
''Well you don't have any memory and don't know if you have any family... You can be part of ours if you like...'' Tsuna made an offer  
''More than willing! But doesn't that mean that I have to learn fighting?'' Ven asked  
''It wouldn't hurt but...'' Tsuan wonders  
''I think that Ven should learn the basics of fighting in our world... There on she shall decide herself if she wants to learn more.'' Reborn made the decision  
''Fine.'' Tsuan agrees

Now Ven was consentrating like it would save her life or something to make her resolve to flames. For now she had been doing this little bit over a week after Reborn had thought her the basics. Ven had broken already three rings: sun ring, rain ring and storm ring thinking that none of them fitted her she wanted to try other ones. Now she was trying to form flames from lighting ring. She tried and tried until it started to crack and shatter and finally broke into millions of pieces.  
''Hey Reborn!'' Ven shouted  
''What's wrong Ven?'' Reborn asked while trying to shoot Yamamoto  
''Could I get the cloud ring?'' Ven asked stroking her hair  
''You broke that one already?'' Reborn stared her  
''Y-Yeah... Anyways...'' Ven faltered  
''Sheesh... Here take them all!'' Reborn threw a wooden box to Ven  
''Thanks...'' Ven muttered putting a ring with purple rock into her finger concentrating again seriously to make some flames

This continued another week or two until she broke the last ring: sky ring  
''How can you break the all?'' Reborn asked  
''I don't know...'' Ven answered for 158th time (she did keep count)  
''Then do you have any idea what your flame is?'' Reborn asked (finally) something new  
''Well... I think that I had some kind of ring when I arrived here...'' Ven explains  
''But you didn't have any ring on you when I found you.'' Tsuna steps in  
''I am shure that I had a ring. It must have dropped somwhere into the forest.'' Ven calculates  
''Do you have any idea what it looks alike?'' Reborn asks  
''I only now that it is black and has been decorated.'' Ven refers to a flasback she had earlier seein the rings for first time seeing herself in a almost pitch black room watching her hand with the ring on the floor and hearing a voice ''Is that all you can do.'' ending the flashback  
''Alright then. We shall scatter to search Vens ring tomorrow. Now go get some sleep.'' Reborn commands

Next morning guardians exept Lambo, Mukuro and Hibari gathers infront of the shrine and after Ven had pointed the way where she had came to the place where Tsuna had found her everybody ran off to woods.  
''Are you shure that the ring is flame emiting ring?'' Reborn asked Ven after he had watched others to search for a while  
''Pretty shure. In my flashback I saw somkind of flame in the ring but I couldn't really see what colour it was.'' Ven explains  
''Well we have to see if we find it. The woods are pretty large.'' Tsuna reminded  
''Right but I know that I was walking exactly straight line exept maybe rounding some trees.'' Ven told  
''Then we search around the path. It is possible that someone have found it already and thought 'finders keepers' right?'' Tsuna suggests  
''Then I will find that person and beat the crap out of it!'' Ven shouted in everybodys surprise giving her eyes a flash of red. Anger had triggered them (eyes) again (A/N Bermuda had kind of sealed them off... sorry that I missed to write about that.). They had thought her to be peaceful but this was new.  
''Wow! You're kind of scary Ven.'' Yamamoto said with smile  
''Wha... What did I just say?'' Ven ask in confusion apparently not knowing what she had sayed  
''Well you said 'I'm gonna beat the crap out of the guy who took my ring' or something like that.'' Reborn told  
''Really!'' Ven was confused  
''Really... But now let's find it.'' Reborn made everybody continue

Meanwhile in the centre shopping district of Namimori Hibari was walking around doing some grocery shopping (A/N Couldn't resist this... It made me laugh! I mean the next bit). He had already picked two brown bags and if somebody would peek in his shopping bags they would see all the groceries: Some Ice cream, flour, eggs, beef ,stuffed animals... (A/N Bwahaha! Stuffed animals... *Wiping off tears of laughter*) It was clear that Hibari had soft spot to all cute, curly and soft. When he was walking towards a stuffed animal shop to buy some more he heard a whisper from an alley right next to him:  
''Would you fine young sir buy some jewelerry?'' Mysterious man asked. Hibari would have just ignored him but he spotted a black ring with ornaments and black beautiful shard with something red in middle of it. No doubt it was something that Reborn had told that the girls ring looked alike. So Hibari dropped the grocery bags and took his tonfas out of his jacket and then moved towards the mysterious man. Taking the ring and putting the tonfa on mans throath pushing him towards the wall Hibari raised his hand and showed the ring to him:  
''Where did you get this?'' Hibari asked  
''I-I bought i-it...'' Man coughed  
''Don't lie to me.'' Hibari commented back really coldly  
''F-Fine I-I found it in the forest near Namimori shrine! Happy?'' Man told  
''Good.'' Hibari said knocking out the man and putting the ring onto his pocket he would give it to Reborn this evening.

''Man It was bad. We couldn't find it in the end...'' Yamamoto whined  
''Why would 10th even make us do this?'' Gokudera complains  
''Because Ven is part of our family now and she is my friend'' Tsuna hissed back and threw a meanish look to Gokudera that made him understand that he had said something wrong  
''I am terribly sorry to have you go through all this trouble.'' Ven said bowing her had so near to the ground that she had almost bent twice.  
''D-Don't worry about it...'' Tsuna said blushing  
''Well we'll go searching again tomorrow.'' Reborn told making all of them argue  
''Reborn we went through the forest inch by inch and didn't find anything!'' Gokudera complained like that was all he could do  
''That is even more the reason! You can't see anything.'' Reborn shouted giving a kick to Tsuna  
''What was that for?'' Tsuna caughed bending down but suddenly ran to front door as he heard a knock to open the door with nobody behind it and just as he was about to close the door Reborn snatched a envelope from infront of the door.  
''You couldn't even notice this.'' Reborn swinged the envelope in front of Tsuna ''But don't worry it's for me.'' Reborn said after checking the envelope and giving another kick this time to Tsunas knee  
'_Here is the girls ring. Don't ask me where I found it and don't tell anyone that I found it. Hibari  
P.S Hope this will keep you happy enough to also not tell others that I like stuffed animals...'_

Handing the ring to Ven after inspecting it carefully Reborn ask Ven to try make some flames while other chat  
''Who sent that letter?'' Tsuna asked  
''Someone anynomyuos.'' reborn lied smirking  
''Fine. Wonder what that rings flame attribute is?'' Tsuna wonders  
''I have a theory... But we'll see. But if it is true. She will be a good add to our family.'' Reborn muses mysteriously

Ven tried and tried for next few weeks. Always when she came home from school and did her homework she would put the ring on and concentrate her best. After some time she felt like it was impossible... Until she saw a small flicker of dark flames. That made her try even more.

* * *

**A/N: Something shorter this time... Haven't uploaded for a while because I just have not had the motivation and time. It's such chaos in my life now... Hope you understand. But don't worry! I am still going to upload these to my last breath unless it gets finished. I am also thinking ideas for new stories but I have not even got a single idea. Hope you enjoyed. Review never hurts does it? And they are always welcome. See ya later!**


End file.
